


Richenbek Feels

by arlum42



Series: Sherlockian Blaine [1]
Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine suffers from the infamous "Reichenbach Feels" and Kurt is left to deal with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richenbek Feels

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled, looking for the source of the crying that began about thirty seconds ago. "Blaine! Which room are you in?" He dashed between the rooms looking for him. Eventually he reached the living room to find Blaine doubled over in front of the TV, sobbing, his shoulders shaking violently. "Blaine! What's wro…" his voice trailed off when he looked up to find the words BBC SHERLOCK flashing across the screen. "Shit," he muttered.

He knew Blaine shouldn't have started watching this. The boy was tough but when it came to TV, well… It began as a small thing – Blaine mentioning this new show by some Moffat guy – apparently some genius who wrote Doctor Who. Then came the posters of this guy wearing a long coat and a blue scarf, who Blaine basically worshipped. Then followed Blaine's new Facebook profile picture that he'd created on Paint – the kid really didn't know how to use that thing – that said "I AM A CUMBERBITCH" in rainbow lettering. Around two weeks ago Blaine began spending days and nights on that stupid Omegle website, telling Kurt he was in the middle of a role-play so he couldn't exactly go have coffee right now. It would take Kurt lots of lying and convincing to escape these calls without being read thirty minutes worth of fake texts between Blaine and the other Omegle user acting out characters. About a week ago during lunch Blaine mentioned something about all of his Sherlock friends – Sherlockians he called them – warning him about "Reichenbach feels". He had said that apparently the last episode was "like having your heart torn out of your chest and stomped on. Multiple times. By an elephant." At least that's what his friends had told him. Kurt hadn't taken it seriously. It's just a TV show, he had thought to himself at the time. Apparently not. Hence the crying boy on the floor.

"Does this have something to do with that Richenbek thing?" Kurt said gently as he crouched down next to Blaine, trying to recall the name Blaine had mentioned.

Blaine nodded, another loud sob escaping his throat.

What was he supposed to do now? Kurt thought. He told Blaine he'd be right back and went to the computer in Blaine's bedroom. He opened a new browser and typed "Sherlock" into the Google search bar. He soon found the Sherlock forum Blaine had been spending most of his time on in the past few days. He opened a new page and wrote "Boyfriend having "Reichenbach feels. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" He refreshed the page again and again until finally someone replied. Kurt cursed the screen as he read the forum-user's answer "TIME IS THE ONLY CURE." Soon after that followed a few more replies saying the exact same thing. He closed the browser in anger.

Kurt got up and went back to Blaine living room. He grabbed Blaine under the arms and lifted him so he was standing. He guided him back to his room and dumped him on the bed. Blaine shifted around, lifting his arms and his head as Kurt helped him undress. In less than five minutes Blaine was tucked in, wearing his favorite pajamas. He was still crying but he was quiet now. Kurt stood by the bed, trying to think what else he could do. He looked around and his gaze rested on Blaine's CD player. He suddenly remembered Blaine mentioning some "Sherlock Playlist" he'd been making on his computer. Kurt went back to the computer and searched "Sherlock" in the File Search. He found a folder named "SHERLOCK THE BEST SHOW IN THE HISTORY OF EVER – Playlist" and burned it onto one of the empty CDs Blaine always kept next to the screen. Once he was done he placed it in the CD player and the Sherlock Theme Song began to play. He looked back at Blaine to find his eyes open and watching Kurt. So he got it right. Good.

Kurt walked over to the bed and slipped in beside Blaine. He held his hand as Blaine continued crying. Three hours later, when his dad called to tell him to come home, Blaine was asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a week Blaine. Come on," Kurt said, annoyed. He heard Blaine's sigh on the other end of the line. "I know, I know – Reichenbach feels. Moffat is a life ruiner. Johnlock is the best ship ever. I get it. But it's Santana's birthday for Christ's sake. Come on."

"Fine. I'll come," Blaine said after a minute. "When and where?"

"The Lima Bean in an hour. Wanna walk together?"

"Okay," Blaine replied.

The two agreed on a meeting place and hung up so they could get ready.

"So, how do you feel?" Kurt asked. He and Blaine were walking down the street towards Lima Bean, about thirty minutes after their call. Blaine looked better. His eyes weren't puffy from crying like they had been the day before when they'd talked on Skype. He was even smiling.

"Okay, I guess," Blaine shrugged.

They walked in silence. When they passed a tool shop Kurt remembered that his dad had asked him to check something for him so he went inside, leaving Blaine waiting on the street. When he walked back out five minutes later he found Blaine a few stores down, stapling something to the wall. Blaine caught him staring and ran back to the tool store opening. He began walking quickly towards the coffee shop.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously when he caught up with him.

"Not important. Just some notice Cooper needed me to put up."

Cooper? Blaine hadn't mentioned him since he'd left Ohio. They had managed to patch things up between them, but Blaine hadn't said anything about them staying in touch.

All of New Directions showed up for the birthday meet up. Quinn had even baked a cake that said "Happy birthday to our favorite biotch" in hot pink icing.

Kurt noticed that Blaine had gone outside saying he had a phone call to answer at least five times during the entire two hours. He wondered if it had something to do with the notice from before. He decided he'd ask him once the party was over.

"So," Kurt said as he and Blaine started towards home. "Who the heck was calling you so many times?"

"Uhh," Blaine said uncomfortably. "Dalton friend. Forget it."

"Who?

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" Kurt said angrily. "Maybe because you've been acting really weird all day and before that you spent a week crying over some TV show so I'd like to know what's happening. That's why!" He turned his face away from Blaine so he couldn't see the tears starting to come. Great. That's just what he needed. Blaine thinking he was crybaby, he thought. That's when he noticed the paper waving in the wind by his face, a familiar name printed on the little tear-off slips.

"Moriarty was real?" He read out loud the text on the page. "What is thi…" he turned back to Blaine who was standing behind him, biting his lip nervously."What are you doing? Is this what I saw you stapling before?"

Blaine nodded. "It's a fan thing." He said quietly.

"I thought you said you were better!"

"I am."

"Really? So first there was crying and now you're putting up flyers about fictional characters? This show really wasn't very good for you." Kurt shook his head and continued walking. He could sense Blaine following beside him.

They were walking up Blaine's front steps to his door when Blaine tripped and fell. Kurt reached out and grabbed him by his sweater. He heard buttons popping. "Shit, I'm sorry Blaine," he apologized quickly. When Blaine straightened up Kurt realized what was written on his shirt. "I believe in Sherlock Holmes."

Blaine gave him a sheepish grin.

Kurt shook his head. He kissed him quickly and said "Call me when you've recovered", before walking down the steps and towards his house. Yep. The boy was crazy. 100% guaranteed.


End file.
